Vida después de la Vida
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: "La muerte es una consecuencia inevitable de la vida",solía decirme mi padre,Tú ya no estás al igual que los muchachos, he oído que Saito-San se ha casado y que Nagakura-San también sobrevivió y rehizo su vida" La vida de Yukimura Chizuru después de la guerra; una gran médico que cuando se siente abrumada, una cálida mano seca sus lágrimas y unos ojos amatista la miran con ternura


_"La muerte Puede considerarse una de las propiedades básicas de la vida porque sólo una entidad viva enfrenta esta perspectiva" _

**Gerald Karp, Biología Celular molecular 5ª edición**

**LIFE AFTER LIFE**

**AUTORA SESSHA JAZMIN.**

"_Yukimura-kun te pido que cuides al Fukuchou"_ le había dicho Saito antes de la Batalla de Aizu*.

"_Hijikata-san no morirá ni aunque lo meten"_ Sentenció Chizuru con determinación.

Era otoño de 1868 y el Shinsengumi peleaba con valor pero con el tiempo ya parecían patadas de ahogado. Desde la batalla de Toba Fushimi***** las cosas iban de mal en peor, el Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu***** escapó de la batalla en un barco hacia Edo, en mayo de 1868 Isami Kondou había sido ejecutado y el mando pasó a Hijikata, en el verano Okita también había caído, en parte por su enfermedad, en parte por defender la aldea en donde Hijikata descansaba de sus heridas luego de la escaramuza con Kazama.

Chizuru aún podía escuchar a Okita decir _"Aún puedo luchar"_ mientras caminaba rápidamente alejándose de Aizu y de Saito quien comandaba bajo la bandera de _"Sinceridad"._ Poco después, Aizu había caído.

Luego en un castillo Yamanami había convencido (en una excelente actuación) a su padre para reunir a todos los Rasetsu en un mismo lugar y para sorpresa de Yukimura Kodou, de Heisuke, de Hijikata y de la misma Chizuru comenzó a eliminar a los Rasetsu.

"_Para convencer al enemigo primero debes engañar a tus amigos"_ Decía mientras repartía golpes de katana a diestra y siniestra.

Y no solo los Rasetsu habían caído esa noche en el castillo.

Su padre también, no sin antes pedirle perdón.

Chizuru e Hijikata tenían las manos entrelazadas con las de Heisuke y Yamanami.

-Por favor, cuida a Hijikata de sus propios excesos- le pidió Yamanami con suavidad.

-H…hai- contestó Chizuru llorosa.

-Por favor no llores, dame una sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos- la chica cerró los ojos y le sonrió al muchacho- así está mejor-, Heisuke sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Hijikata y Chizuru Vieron como la energía vital de sus amigos se volvía polvo.

Ella se había quedado, Hijikata no quería ponerla en peligro. Kazama se había burlado de ella diciendo que por fin los humanos la habían abandonado. Ella estaba segura que no.

Luego en Ezo, se presentó ante Hijikata, él le había rechazado primero, lleno de culpa y la había besado después, atontado por el amor.

"_Nunca te dejaré escapar, tenlo en mente"_ le había dicho abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Preparen mi caballo!- ordenó Hijikata-, Chizuru, ven conmigo.

-¡Hai!

Hijikata cabalgaba al frente de sus hombres cuando una bala traicionera le atravesó la espalda, haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer del caballo.

-Ch… Chizuru ¿Estás bien?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron del susto al ver que la herida del Fukuchou sangraba copiosamente.

Chizuru llevó a Hijikata fuera de la línea de fuego y le dio un poco de sus sangre en un beso corto y desesperado, había usado la camisa del Fukuchou como vendajes y lo llevó hasta un cerezo en flor.

-Cuando te vi por vez primera- decía Chizuru-, a la luz de la luna y con los copos de nieve a tu alrededor, parecías una flor de cerezo nacida a destiempo.

-Son hermosas- concedió Hijikata con una sonrisa dolorosa.

-¿También las vendremos a ver el próximo año?

Y entonces llegó él.

Kazama estaba parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la herida de Hijikata, desenvainó su katana y la batalla comenzó; Chizuru estaba horrorizada y, por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo…

Hijikata con una expresión muy seria y Kazama con una sonrisa burlesca, estaban muy cerca.

"_Hakuouki"_ murmuró el demonio antes de caer inerte al suelo.

Hijikata también había caído, Chizuru corrió hacia él, estaban al pie del cerezo en flor, ella lloraba silenciosamente, él cerró los ojos como si quisiera dormir.

Una cálida mano le rozó la mejilla y le secó una lágrima.

"_Chizuru"_…-unos ojos amatista la miraban y una mano varonil se extendía hacia ella como llamándola, Chizuru intentó tomar esa mano pero todo fue en vano, su amado Hijikata se había ido, nunca más esas amatistas volverían a mirarla, nunca más la besaría, nunca más dirá su nombre, la flor de cerezo había caído, el Hakuouki se fue.

_**ERA EL 20 DE JUNIO DE 1869, HAKODATE, EZO.**_

Una anciana caminaba cerca de una choza abandonada cuando oyó un sollozo, con cautela entró a la cabaña y vio a una jovencita que parecía haber sufrido mil años de sufrimiento. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Niña?

La muchachita de ojos marrones levantó el rostro y la anciana se dio cuenta que era bella a pesar de las ojeras y la palidez, del cansancio y del peso perdido. Sintió lástima por ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó.

Chizuru no contestó, desde la muerte de su amado ya nada le importaba y apenas comía lo que algunas personas le daban creyendo que era una mendiga.

La anciana observó a la chica por unos instantes, parecía enferma, y en verdad, Chizuru se sentía enferma, se sentía morir desde que aquellos ojos amatista se cerraron para siempre.

La anciana se compadeció de la muchacha y todos los días iba a visitarla e intentaba que comiera un poco. Chizuru apenas hablaba con ella, pero las ganas que la anciana le ponía a su cuidado le hacía recordar cuando cuidaba al los pacientes de su padre, a Yamanami-San cuando se lastimó el brazo, a Okita-San en sus crisis de tuberculosis, a Kondou- San por la herida en el hombro, a Yamazaki-kun en el barco de vuelta a Edo… y a su amado Hijikata; volvió a sollozar con suavidad y unas lágrimas se abrieron paso en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras Chizuru-Chan? Le preguntó la anciana, hacía algunos días que Chizuru le dijo su nombre.

-Mi familia, mis amigos, mi amado, todos están muertos, estoy sola y sin motivo para vivir.- murmuró Chizuru.

La anciana la miró con tristeza, pero en parte sintió un poco de alivio, desde que la chica le había dado su nombre no había dicho nada más de tres palabras y ahora le estaba contando el motivo de su dolor. Miró al cielo y decidió que era momento de irse.

-Chizuru-Chan, es hora de irme, esto es para ti.- de dijo con dulzura entregándole unos palillos de Dango, al verlos, Chizuru recordó a Harada-San, no supo más de él luego de abandonar Edo.

Al día siguiente la anciana encontró a Chizuru lívida y temblorosa apoyada en una pared, había vomitado toda la noche y se sentía débil, lo último que la muchacha vio antes de desmayarse era a la anciana a su lado intentando evitar que cayera al suelo.

Escuchaba voces y se sentía en un cálido futón, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos temiendo que fuera un sueño.

-Entonces ¿El bebé está bien?- era la voz de la anciana.

-Es realmente un milagro que no lo haya perdido, está deshidratada, malnutrida y tiene mucha fiebre.-dijo una voz áspera de hombre

-Demo ¿Qué puedo hacer por Chizuru-Chan?

-De momento bajarle la fiebre y alimentarla, debemos hacer lo posible para salvar al bebé.

¿Un bebé? Chizuru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Okon-San- llamó a la anciana débilmente-¿De quién es el bebé?

La anciana y el doctor la miraron gratamente sorprendidos de que haya despertado. La anciana se arrodilló a su lado y le habló con dulzura.

-Escucha muy bien Chizuru-Chan, me habías dicho que estabas sola y sin motivo para vivir, ahora lo tienes, un pequeño crece dentro de ti.

-Además- agregó el doctor-tienes que reponer fuerzas, ese crío no puede alimentarse solo, tú debes ayudarlo.

Chizuru estaba tan emocionada que no podía hablar, pero sus ojos decían a gritos lo que sus labios no pronunciaban.

**FLASHBACK (19 DE JUNIO DE 1869)**

El beso había sido fruto de un profundo sentimiento, Hijikata no sabía que decir y Chizuru tampoco, hay cosas que no se pueden expresar por medio de palabras

-Nunca te dejaré escapar, tenlo en mente- le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Aquellas sensaciones, los labios de Hijikata contra los suyos, sus uniformes desparramados por el suelo y ellos amándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

_Ninguno de los dos imaginaba lo que pasaría al día siguiente, o si lo sabían, no lo querían aceptar_.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sintió como poco a poco la vida volvía a ella, aquel bebé que no esperaba pero que igual se presentó era como un elíxir para sus sentidos, su amado Hijkata Toshizo, el Oni Fukuchou del Shinsengumi desde el cielo, le enviaba una razón.

-Ojalá herede sus ojos.

La anciana sonrió al ver que los ojos chocolate de la muchacha volvían a brillar.

-¡Por Kami, Chizuru-Chan! No importa que los ojos sean tuyos o los de él, lo que ahora importa es que comas.- le dijo extendiéndole un tazón de sopa de miso. Chizuru sonrió agradecida.

Chizuru se recuperaba tan rápido como el bebé que crecía en su interior, Okon-San no la dejaba realizar ninguna labor doméstica, por lo que estudiaba todo el día, había llevado a Hakodate (Ezo) todos los apuntes de su padre y los de Yamazaki-Kun además de los haikus de Hijikata, deseaba ser una gran médico como su padre, quería que sus manos fueran un instrumento para salvar vidas.

Okon-San le había dado permiso para atender pequeños casos de urgencia y durante los primeros meses sus pacientes eran vecinos de Okon-San, no importaba si era un dolor de estómago o una herida de Katana, allí estaba "Yukimura-Sensei" como la llamaban cariñosamente los habitantes de Hakodate, tal como en Edo o en Kioto con los Shinsengumi, ella había ganado el aprecio de la gente.

Nunca hablaba de su pasado más que con Okon-San, con quien compartía largas veladas tomando té verde y hablando de sus aventuras con los Shinsengumi.

Pero Okon-San era severa, cuando ella llevaba seis meses de embarazo literalmente le prohibió atender a más enfermos y lo único que podía hacer era preparar medicinas para el otro doctor del pueblo.

Un día cuando su frágil cuerpo no podía más con el peso del bebé y preparaba una medicina sentada, noto con pavor que había roto aguas.

-¡Ánimo Chizuru-Chan!- le decía la partera.

Chizuru se esforzaba y luego de muchos esfuerzos se escuchó el berrido de un varón saludable.

-Chizuru-Chan ¡Es un varón!

Ella sonrió cansada y tomó al niño en sus brazos, el pequeño abrió sus ojitos hinchados todavía: Eran color amatista.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Toshimishi-Kun.

Una vez más su amado Hijikata le había demostrado que no se había ido del todo.

Cuando "Toshi", como Chizuru llamaba a su hijo, tenía tres meses ella decidió que era momento de irse, no era que en Hakodate se sintiera incómoda, sino que no era muy bien visto que una mujer sola tanga un hijo, y ella aún conservaba el apellido de su padre. Regresaría a la casa de su padre en Edo (Ahora se llamaba Tokio) y allí practicaría la medicina.

Cargó en su morral, el mismo con el que llegó a Ezo, sus posesiones más preciadas: Todos los apuntes médicos, el libro de haikus de Hijikata, su Kodashi, el último recuerdo que tenía de su familia, el dinero que había ahorrado durante su embarazo y con Toshi en brazos se despidió de Okon-San prometiéndole escribirle todos los meses y rehízo el camino de hacía tantos años.

La casa estaba casi en ruinas y la clínica abandonada por lo tanto su primer trabajo fue reparar los daños y acondicionar la clínica. A aquellos que la reconocían les explicaba que había hallado a su padre en Kioto pero que había muerto en la guerra y que ella se había casado con un Bushi* pero que enviudó poco antes de que Toshi naciese. Para los demás, ella era Hijkata Chizuru- Sensei.

Su vida transcurría entre sus innumerables pacientes y ver crecer a su hijo ¿Por qué el tiempo parecía volar? El chico balbuceó "_Ma-má_" por primera vez y luego Chizuru corría tras él para que no tomara algo peligroso, después aprendió a leer y leía los haikus de Hijkata y escribía los suyos dedicados a su madre, luego iba a un dojo y todo el tiempo andaba con una Bokken* en la cintura, incluso cuando ayudaba a los enfermos o en la cocina.

Toshimishi le hacía recordar a su amado Hijikata, a veces ella le hablaba sobre él y los "_tíos_" Kondou, Yamanami, Okita, Nagakura, Saito, Inoe, Heisuke, Harada y Yamazaki. Y eran en esos momentos en los que ella dejaba escapar una lágrima de nostalgia y una cálida mano le rozaba la mejilla y los ojos amatista la miraban con cariño.

"_Hijikata-San no morirá ni aunque lo maten" _

Las palabras que le había dicho a Saito-San en Aizu eran ciertas y el pequeño Toshi era prueba de ello.

**EPÍLOGO**

**PRIMAVERA DE 1879, AÑO XII DE LA ERA MEIJI**

**HAKODATE, HOKKAIDO**

-"La muerte es la consecuencia inevitable de la vida" Solía decirme mi padre, tú ya no estás al igual que los muchachos, he oído que Saito-San se ha casado e incluso hace unos meses nació su segundo hijo, también Nagakura-San ha sobrevivido y rehízo su vida.

Debo confesar que cuando te fuiste sentí que moría, que nada ya tenía sentido, Demo, tú me diste una razón de vida: un hijo tuyo y mío, él está aquí, también quiere recordarte, se llama Toshimishi y parece que va a ser tan bueno con la espada como tú como en la medicina como yo.

Soy médico, en esta era de paz mis manos son instrumentos para salvar vidas y así hacerte honor a ti y a los muchachos.

No hay día en que no piense en ti y el ver a Toshi correteando por el jardín con su Bokken me recuerda al día en que Okita-San te robó el diario de haikus o cuando te descubrí hablando con ese gatito ¡Que buenos tiempos eran aquellos!

A veces lloro pero me enseñaste a ser fuerte, te amo, nunca lo olvides, Hijikata Toshizo, algún día te veré de nuevo y te lo repetiré mil veces y te besaré otras mil.

Chizuru estaba bajo el cerezo en donde su amado había quedado en silencio, un pequeño monolito lo recordaba y ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, una suave mano rozó su mejilla y unos ojos amatista la miraban con ternura, era Toshi, quien también dejaba caer lágrimas por su rostro.

Otro par de ojos amatista observaban la escena, conmovidos.

"_No te dejaré escapar, tenlo en mente" _Susurró.

"_No estuviste sola, los chicos y yo te cuidamos siempre, estamos contigo cuando el viento mece tus cabellos aunque no nos puedas ver, te amo, no lo olvides, ahora tengo que irme, Okita quiere saber si Toshi es bueno con la espada y Yamanami si le gustan los libros…nos vemos, Chizuru"_

Chizuru hubiera jurado escuchar la voz de su amado pronunciando su nombre, pero sólo oyó al viento mecer sus cabellos y las flores de cerezo.

Hijikata Toshizo sonrió y desapareció entre las nubes.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Debo confesar que escribí el epílogo llorando a lágrima viva, quise darle un final feliz a Chizuru por que yo sé perfectamente lo que es perder a alguien que amas, mis amigos y el amor de mi vida murieron en medio de una lucha…irónicamente una lucha para seguir vivos. Y ahora la que sigue viva soy yo, ni el cáncer ni la quimioterapia pudieron conmigo pero se llevó a mis amigos y por más poemas y cartas que les dedique jamás volverán a mi lado.

Así como Chizuru encontró una razón para seguir viviendo en su hijo y en la medicina, yo encontré fuerzas en la lucha y en estudiar medicina para honrar la memoria de mis amigos

Este One Shot está dedicado a mi querida Nuria quien me pidió que siga la luchando, al pícaro de Fernando que me gastaba bromas incluso en los peores momentos y a Carlos, el amor de mi vida que se fue sin que yo pueda decirle cuanto lo amo.

**POR SIEMPRE Y ETERNAMENTE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES**

*****Saito se refiere a **Hijikata** como **Fukuchou** (vicecomandante o teniente), **Hijikata era conocido como "Oni Fukuchou" **(vicecomandante demonio) debido a su severidad y apego por las reglas.

*****En la **Batalla de Aizu** (otoño de 1868) Saito cae como prisionero de guerra, luego lo liberan años después.

*****La **Batalla de Toba-Fushimi **(enero de 1868) fue el declive del Bakufu y decisiva para la Restauración Meiji.

***Yoshinobu Tokugawa** el último **Shogun** al ver la batalla perdida **huyó en un barco de vuelta a Edo** (Cobarde¬¬) dejando solos a los Shinsengumi (por eso los admiro tanto)

***Makoto** (sinceridad) era el estandarte del **Shinsengumi.**

***Yamanami** era la pronunciación alternativa del apellido de **Sannan-San**.

***Hakuouki** es "_demonio de la flor de cerezo"_.

***Hakodate** es el lugar en donde Hijkata murió el 20 de junio de 1869, **esta ubicada en la isla de Ezo** (luego de la Restauración pasó a llamarse **Hokkaido**)

*****Luego de la Restauración **Edo pasó a llamarse Tokio** y se convirtió en la capital del Japón y **Kioto pasó a ser llamado "El castillo del Rey de Mil Años"**

***Bushi,** significa **"guerrero",** los Shinsengumi eran los guerreros más valientes a mí entender.

*****Para en nombre del hijo de Chizuru, tomé prestado el nombre de Toshimishi Okubo, ministro del interior del Japón asesinado en 1878. Quería un nombre parecido al de su padre para que Chizuru pudiera llamarlo "Toshi"

***El Bokken** es una katana de madera, se usa para practicar kendo.

.

.

.

.

**Revisión:** Pensé que al corregir los errores que escribí, estaría más tranquila**, error**, volví a llorar como la primera vez, hace poco tiempo fue el cumpleaños de Fernando, uno de mis amigos que murió en medio de su propia batalla era un fan de Harry Potter con todas las letras, por lo que su regalo de cumpleaños fue un fanfic llamado "_De cuando descubrimos la magia"_

La frase que escribí al principio es de mi libro de Biología, y fue cuando el fanfic comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza.

Puse en Chizuru todos los síntomas de una depresión postraumática, de verdad que así me sentía yo, la explicación de sus heridas y fiebre tiene como base que cuando el paciente está deprimido, las defensas bajan mucho y cualquier infección es pasible, y el bebé simboliza un nuevo comienzo, una "_Vida después de la vida_".

He leído este fanfic en una Tertulia Literaria, y cabe destacar que tuvo una buena acogida a pesar que a la mitad de la lectura comencé a llorar sin control, me siento muy orgullosa de este fanfic, lo confieso.

Muchísimas gracias a los que la habéis leído y agregado a favoritos, a los que aún no lo han hecho, bienvenidos sean.

**Jueves, 11 de abril de 2013**


End file.
